


A Spare Bedroll

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding oh scandalous, thats it its just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: "What happened to ‘camps yield no privacy’?” Niles asked as Leo quickly pulled the tent flaps closed behind him.“Extinguish your lamp and lower your voice.”-After a mishap with his own tent Leo needs to find somewhere else to sleep for the night.





	A Spare Bedroll

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing with the mentality of writing for fun and not needing everything to be perfect. Hopefully if I have fun writing it then other people will enjoy reading it!

In hindsight there was an undeniable sense of hilarity about the entire situation. Yet Leo was not laughing, not when the world appeared to want a well-timed joke at his expense.

A day of marching, an evening of war meetings, a thunderstorm that refused to let up; and now this, a leaky tent that should not have been allowing water to pour down onto his small bed. There were certain perks Leo had come to enjoy as a prince, a warm, slightly more luxurious tent being one of them. He should have had a hot fire to welcome him, a dry mattress to rest his weary body upon. Instead there was a puddle forming on his sheets, water completely soaked through the one thing that he had been looking forward to, as his fire sadly sputtered out, the rain misting into the portable stove.

Leo dragged his hand through his hair, musing the already damp locks. He breathed deeply as he tried to will his anger away. A royal tent of all things, springing a very sizable leak! The shiver ran through his body before he could even register how cold he was. Sleeping here was not an option.

He remembered an invitation though, said mostly in jest, but with the leak in his tent so perfectly timed Leo could not help but scoff out a chuckle.

_“If my prince ever wishes to share my tent,” Niles had offered suggestively before that night’s meeting, “then consider my flap always open.”_

Leo had refused of course. Camps were full of prying eyes and little privacy. There were no oak doors to hide behind, no stone walls to muffle the whispers of voices.

With his tent in tatters though and the hour far too late to even consider repairs Leo was very willing to overlook his own grievances.

-

“Milord!” Niles exclaimed as Leo pushed back the tent flap to poke his head inside. Niles was curled up as best he could on his bedroll. The majority of his clothes were hanging from the top of his tent, dripping slowly as they dried out. Leo shrugged his cloak off, already wearing much more comfortable pants and a heavy cotton shirt. The one thing worse than wearing armour was wearing wet armour, and even just changing had set him in a slightly better mood.

“What happened to ‘camps yield no privacy’?” Niles asked as Leo quickly pulled the flaps closed behind him.

“Extinguish your lamp and lower your voice,” Leo ordered as he crawled in with Niles, settling himself against his retainer’s side as best he could on the small bedroll.

“Short temper tonight huh? Though I guess that isn’t too far off of the usual,” Niles teased while adjusting to make room for his prince. They both shuffled around until they found a somewhat comfortable position, Niles on his back while Leo half laid across his chest.

“You’d have a short temper too if the warm bed you were expecting was underwater,” Leo snipped as he made himself comfortable on Niles’ chest.

“You’ll have to excuse my lack of sympathy. I get you in my bed so I can’t help but feel ecstatic.”

“I will bring a spare bedroll to Odin’s tent instead if you don’t at least pretend to be upset for me,” Leo threatened emptily, eyes sliding shut as he pressed his cheek against Niles’ chest.

“Oh but he snores. He’ll disrupt your beauty rest.”

“You do a fine enough job of that with your incessant talking.”

“But you love my voice Milord.” Niles knew better than to be hurt by Leo’s words. There was no bite to his voice, and if he was truly angry he would have already been gone.

“I also love silence, particularly after a trying day,” Leo huffed. Niles could hear the unsaid plea for rest.

“Then you’re lucky I love pleasing you.” Niles whispered, and said nothing more after that. Leo sighed blissfully as Niles’ body heat radiated through the shared blanket, warming the chill that had set into his bones.

The rain poured outside, beating against the heavy water resistant material of the tent. The sound was so loud that Niles barely caught Leo’s tired voice.

“Niles?”

“Yes milord?” Niles hummed close to Leo’s ear.

“Thank you.”

Niles’ lips turned in a gentle smile, hidden in the gold strands of Leo’s hair. He placed a secret kiss to his head, so light he knew Leo missed it.

“I should be thanking you. It’s embarrassing, but I sleep better with you here. Especially on dark nights like these.”

Leo immediately took Niles’ hand, holding it tight like it was the only lifeline tying them together in the thundering storm.

“I supposed I shouldn’t begrudge my awful luck then.” He traced Niles’ hand with his thumb, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“And I shouldn’t be happy for your miserable night but this did work in my favour.” Niles added guiltily.

“Our favour,” Leo corrected, melting into Niles’ warmth. While he would never be able to laugh at his own luck he could take comfort in the outcome of it, particularly when it worked towards the wants he could never openly rationalize.  

The aftermath could be dealt with in the morning. At that moment Leo was only interested in what was becoming the best night’s sleep he had had since departing from Krakenburg.


End file.
